Rookie12
by Black Kira
Summary: Fic sederhana untuk meramaikan ulang tahun Sakura Haruno


**Rookie 12**

**Pair : terserah deh **

**Warning : aneh, gaje, ending ngegantung (lll_ _)**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship**

START!

.

.

" Tuan Gakari! Bisakah anda dapat mengalah kepada wanita barang sebentar saja HAH!"

" Nyonya Rin! Bisakah anda dapat menghormati suamimu sendiri HAH! Dasar kurang ajar!"

Huh. Inilah sepenggal pertengkaran yang biasa aku dengar setiap pagi. Bukan hanya teriakan, tetapi juga suara barang yang terlempar. Bahkan, ketika aku memisahkan kedua orang tuaku ini yang sedang bertengkar, aku pun terkena imbasnya. Mulai dari disiram air dingin, ditampar, ditendang, biasa aku terima. Kasihan? Haha. Aku tak butuh itu. Telah lama aku mendapatkan ini dan sudah seperti makanan sehari hariku. Jadi untuk apa belas kasihan itu eh?

Ya. Akulah Yuki Asawa. Walaupun aku berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, namun aku adalah gadis yang broken home. Makin hari makin parah pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku itu. Sampai sampai aku dapat memprediksikan kapan hubungan mereka akan berakhir. Yah walaupun aku sangat tidak menginginkan itu sih, karena aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, yang juga ingin mempunyai orang tua secara utuh.

.oOo.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, aku pun segera bergegas keluar kamarku. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan yang tak jauh dari tangga. Dari jendela ruang makan ini, aku melihat Ibu sedang menyirami tanaman mawarnya. Yah mungkin mereka-_kedua orang tuaku _telah menyelesaikan kegiatan rutin mereka.

Kuambil sepotong roti dan kuoleskan selai coklat ke atasnya. Segera kumakan dan kuminum susu putihku. Mungkin Ayumi-_pembantuku _ yang telah mempersiapkan semua ini. Kulihat jam tanganku yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tanganku. Terlihat jarumpanjang menunjukkan angka enam dan jarum pendek yang berada diantara angka enam dan tujuh. '_ah jam setengah tujuh rupanya.' _Pikirku. Mengingat bel masuk sekolahku berdering tepat pukul tujuh dan jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah lumayan dekat. Jadi aku hanya berjalan saja untuk menuju kesana. Aku tak mau menghamburkan atau sekedar memamerkan apa apa yang aku punya.

"Kagaku International High School" tulisan itu terpampang jelas didepanku ketika aku mendongak ke atas. Sekolah yang menjadi tempatku menununtut ilmu ini berada di pusat kota dan mempunyai peringkat sekolah standar Internasional yang kualitasnya tak diragukan lagi. Jika ada yang bertanya berapa luas sekolah ini, pokoknya saat mengelilingi sekolah ini, aku membutuhkan waktu kira kira tiga puluh lima menit. Bahkan saat MOS dua tahun lalu-_mengingat aku telah kelas XII saat ini, _aku sering saja tersesat ketika berkeliling sekolah.

Langkah kaki kecilku membawaku ke depan ruang yang bertuliskan '_XI-1_'. Kubuka pintu kelasku dengan perlahan. Aku membawa badanku masuk dan melihat ke sekeliling ruang kelasku. '_ah sudah banyak anak yang datang rupanya.'._ Segera aku pun duduk di bangkuku yang terletak di baris kedua dari barisan belakang. Segera aku pun meletakkan tas punggungku dan mulai melihat lihat apa yang teman temanku lakukan di pagi hari. Diantaranya, di pojok depan kelas, ada Uzumaki Naruto, bocah berambut blonde dan senyuman rubah khasnya, sedang berdebat tidak jelas topiknya dengan teman sebangkunya, Uchiha Sasuke yang menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' khasnya. Di sebelahnya, ada pasangan kekasih yang terbilang unik di kelasku. Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten yang adem adem aja dengan suasana di kelas ini. Ada juga Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino yang sibuk dengan hewan mereka, Rock Lee dengan semangat mudanya yang menggebu gebu, Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. Ya merekalah sahabatku mulai dari masa masa SD dampai aku kelas 11 seperti yang sekarang ini. Aku saja sampai terheran heran, mengapa kami selalu saja sekelas. Kami pun membentuk semacam geng yang terdiri atas dua bela orang yang aku sebutkan tadi termasuk aku. Namanya adalah 'Rookie 12'. Disini kami selalu berbagi cerita, suka dan duka. Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan disini. Kami merasa sudah sebagai saudara. Yah terkecuali dengan Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou yang memang sudah bersaudara dari sononya. Bahkan, Sasuke yang diluar sana dinginnya minta ampun seperti pangeran es itu, selalu bercerita tentang semua pengalamannya disini. Jika aku diberikan satu permintaan, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka, kehilangan sahabat – sahabat terbaikku yang selalu ada di sampingku dan selalu menerimaku.

"_Tuhan, jangan biarkan sahabat – sahabat terbaikku pergi, dan juga sedih. Aku ingin mereka selalu ada disisiku, menemani hari hariku yang hancur, karena hanya mereka, yang dapat mengobati luka yang ada di hatiku."_

_-__**OWARI-**_

Area Bacotan Author :

Gyaaaa! Fic ending ngegantung ! . maklum saya newbie di FFn ini dan masih dalam proses belajar OAO apalagi fic pertama yang satunya isinya aneh pula! Kyaaaaaa! Gomennnn! m(_ _)m oh ya, sebelum mengakhiri bacotan gaje ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak banyaknya untuk para readers yang telah membaca apalagi yang sudah mereview fic ini!

N


End file.
